rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:RuneScape Roleplay Wiki
I feel like the main page could be improved with an article of the week page similar to that on the regular wiki. It'd be something fun for both people to see some of the better articles and just something interesting. Knddnk2 (talk) 22:26, August 7, 2012 (UTC) He has a good idea. - Dion Magnan of Asgarnia 23:30, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I... Just may do that! I'm also thinking about having a "picture of the month" thing, or a slideshow, to replace the currently blank one.Ellen! Think left and think right and think low and think high! Oh, the thinks you can think up, if only you try! (talk) 21:47, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I hope I'm doing this right. Th reason the other wikis' homepages function as they do is because of a /LOT/ of templates and such. I can personally do things such as polls, but anything graphical, like borders, is almost entirely out of my grasp. SUPPORT I had a great signature idea, but I forgot it on my way here. (talk) 12:40, August 11, 2012 (UTC) sorry didn't know where else to put this. So should we have a wizard tower page? or a history of it page? I was just wondering if anyone thinks theres enough relevent information for it to be worth it, --knddnk2 Yes, the Wizard Tower has seen plenty of activity over the past year or two. I don't see why it would be excluded. SsVivid (talk) 03:12, September 17, 2012 (UTC) RP Guide ^Topic header. Shouldn't we have an actual guide on how to roleplay, similar to the one on the forums? Dat's Me (talk) 18:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC) I don't think we need a full-fledged, include-everything guide like the RP Help&Guide we have on forums. For one thing, we can put as many guides as we want into the Guide category for people to look up, as opposed to having to condense it all into one single thread to be stickied (because on forums, stickies are limited and the search function isn't very effective sometimes). Er, what I'm saying is that we SHOULD have guides on all the stuff covered in the RP Help&Guide, but it doesn't need to all be crammed into one article. We already have, for example, the Roleplaying Symbols article. Personally, I have a lot of suggestions for guides we don't have yet and could use, as you can see in this blog post I wrote up a while ago, and I'm always excited when I see someone making any of them (or even guides that aren't on listed there). I know the list is missing some basic stuff, too, so feel free to suggest anything. tl;dr -- "Yes we should have guides on all that stuff but not crammed into one article." SsVivid (talk) 18:26, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Will we get a central "RP Guide Help" page that has links to all Guide pages? (I, for example, never knew we had a Roleplaying Symbols page) Dat's Me (talk) 18:52, September 20, 2012 (UTC)